


Romance Is (Not) Over

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Valentine's Day, cringe bin at his finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: For Valentine's Day-hating Lee Hongbin, the perfect Valentine's Day does not exist...or does it?





	Romance Is (Not) Over

**Author's Note:**

> based on these two tweets: https://twitter.com/kongniverse/status/963709983614320642 and https://twitter.com/secretnightmp3/status/963786165592756224

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Mm,” Hongbin mumbled from his position on the couch. He had sprawled out about half an hour ago and had since been flipping through channels aimlessly and going back and forth between watching vaguely interesting segments and scrolling through Twitter. He didn’t have any schedules that day, and yet his body had decided it still wanted to wake up early. He was a bit annoyed that he couldn’t sleep in, but the thought of a nice lazy day at home was enough to make him feel better. Sanghyuk must have just woken up; he was clad in sweats and his hair was mussed just enough to give Hongbin a few butterflies in his stomach at the sight.

“Oh come _on_ , hyung!” Sanghyuk laughed, flopping down beside him on the couch. He snatched the remote out of Hongbin’s hand and started flipping through channels faster. Hongbin rolled his eyes.

“Sanghyuk, you know how much I love Valentine’s Day,” Hongbin sighed, voice dripping with sarcasm. Sanghyuk paused for a moment, television stopping on some boring science channel. He pursed his lips, looking up thoughtfully. Hongbin raised an eyebrow. He could never quite tell what Sanghyuk was thinking at any moment. Sometimes he knew it was best to not know, but Hongbin felt his curiosity pique. Hongbin really did hate Valentine’s Day. It was something that he had decided several years ago and he did not want to change his tune anytime soon. And yet, there was something about it that made Hongbin feel like he was missing something.

Sanghyuk suddenly shifted on the couch, bringing his legs underneath his body and turning to face Hongbin.

“How about we do something together?”

Hongbin forced his eyes away from the television to make eye contact with Sanghyuk. He was sure his face was twisted into a weird expression, but he was too surprised to care. How could Sanghyuk have said something like that so…casually?

“What, you and me?” Hongbin sputtered, laughing defensively. Sanghyuk grinned, his lips curving into that stupid, adorable smile that made Hongbin weak every time. Hongbin was sure that Sanghyuk knew about his very obvious crush, but it was difficult to tell if Sanghyuk felt the same way.

“I’m going to take a shower and give us some time to think,” Sanghyuk announced as if this was all part of his master plan— and really, it probably was. “When I get back, we’ll both have activities in mind and we’ll have a Valentine’s Day like no other!”

At that, Sanghyuk bounded away, leaving Hongbin blinking stupidly on the couch. The words coming out of Sanghyuk’s mouth had been so...un-Sanghyuk-like. Yet, he had said them so casually as if he had suggested they get a new type of cereal for the dorm.

It was then that the severity of the situation began to set in. Sanghyuk wanted to do something with him. Him. On Valentine’s Day. Was this Sanghyuk’s way of confessing to him that he felt the same way? Hongbin needed to make this day perfect if he had any hope of winning Sanghyuk’s heart, but the odds of him figuring out what the hell to do that would be romantic were tragically low.

He was going to need backup.

Hongbin gripped his phone, staring at it as if it could give him answers. He was going to need the hyungs’ help, but he couldn’t decide on who he should call. Hakyeon would be way too sappy with this. Taekwoon would make fun of him. Jaehwan would turn this into a joke. Wonshik was in no position to give him any sort of dating advice. Hongbin sighed, dialing a number in resignation.

“Hello? Hongbinnie?”

“Hey, Hakyeon hyung.”

“What’s up, Binnie?” Hakyeon’s voice chimed brightly through the speaker of his phone; way too brightly for how early Hongbin knew Hakyeon had been forced to wake up that morning for his variety show appearance.

“I, uh…” Hongbin stuttered immediately. He then decided that it would be best to get right to the point. “I need your advice on something.”

“My advice?” Hongbin could practically hear Hakyeon’s grin. He knew that that sentence alone probably made his hyung’s day. “What do you need, Binnie?”

“So, uh…” Hongbin rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassment settling in. “Hyuk wants to do something for…Valentine’s Day…just for fun, of course…but I, uh…I don’t know what to do. With him.” The words felt wrong coming out of Hongbin’s mouth but he forced them out all the same. He immediately regretted his choice of hyungs when Hakyeon gave a loud coo on the other end.

“You and Hyukkie are doing something for Valentine’s Day?!” Hakyeon squealed. “Okay. Definitely one hundred percent take him out for a nice romantic dinner. You can’t go wrong with dinner.”

Hongbin sighed loudly to quell the butterflies in his stomach at the word “romantic.” It was disgusting, really, but it still, frustratingly, set off a reaction inside him.

“It’s not romantic, hyung—“

“Yes, yes, of course.” Hakyeon’s voice was dismissive and Hongbin knew he could never win. “Hyung knows of a really good place that you guys will love. I’m texting you the address. Ooh, you guys are going to have a wonderful time!”

Hongbin felt his phone buzz in his hand and he checked it briefly, spotting Hakyeon’s text.

“Got it.”

“Good! I have to go now, but I love you, Binnie! Have fun tonight!”

Hongbin let out another sigh. Hakyeon was a bit much when it came to things like this, but deep down Hongbin was grateful for the advice.

“Thanks, hyung,” Hongbin replied quietly before hanging up the call.

***

“Popcorn. Do you want popcorn?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Hongbin stuffed his hands into his pockets as he watched Sanghyuk get in line to get popcorn. Should he stand next to him? Should he offer to pay for the popcorn? Should he save them a seat in the theater? God, why was this so awkward? The two of them had done things together so many times but something about this time was just…different. Hongbin didn’t want to get ahead of himself and call it a date, but it certainly felt like more than a simple outing between two friends.

A minute later, Sanghyuk was returning to Hongbin with his arms full of popcorn and a lopsided smile on his face.

“Ready? The movie should be starting soon.” Hongbin nodded, following Sanghyuk into the theater. It was a bit more crowded than Hongbin had been expecting, forcing the two of them to the back row. Hongbin felt his heartbeat speed up considerably as they sat down. The back row was known for being the place that couples make out in during movies…

Except, he and Sanghyuk were not a couple. He had to remind himself to not have any ambitious expectations. This was just two buddies enjoying a movie together on a day when everyone else would be cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into each others’ ears. Nothing missed there.

Hongbin stuck his hand into the popcorn box as the movie began and immediately withdrew it as his hand brushed against Sanghyuk’s. His face turned a deep red and he thanked every higher power out there that the theater was dark. Popcorn would have to be a no go.

The other no go was the armrest. There was no way he could put his arm on the armrest without leaning against Sanghyuk’s arm, and that just didn’t seem like the best idea to Hongbin. He would just have to lean the other way, lean his head back…

“Hongbin. Hongbin!” Hongbin jolted as Sanghyuk hissed his name in a loud whisper. Jesus, had he fallen asleep? Hongbin hoped desperately that he hadn’t been snoring.

“I’m sorry…” Hongbin whispered back.

“It’s fine.” Sanghyuk lowered his voice even more. “This movie is kinda shit, anyway. Wanna get out of here?” Hongbin nodded quickly. Sanghyuk grinned, taking Hongbin’s hand— spiking his poor heart rate— and pulling him out of the theater.

“Sorry, hyung,” Sanghyuk apologized sheepishly when they had finally made it out of the theater. “I thought a movie would be a good idea, but I should have known better than taking movie suggestions from Jaehwan.”

“I would have to agree, The Emoji Movie was not the best choice,” Hongbin agreed. Sanghyuk laughed, and if Hongbin could have punched the butterflies going crazy in his stomach again, he would have. Not that he would ever punch a real butterfly, but these ones were quite the nuisances.

“It’s alright,” Hongbin transitioned. “We can just move on to my plan. Hakyeon suggested this restaurant that he likes, so why don’t we take a taxi over and have some dinner?” For a moment, Hongbin regretted that he admitted to asking Hakyeon for advice, but he then remembered that Sanghyuk hadn’t been much different. He’d asked Jaehwan, and if anything, he trusted Hakyeon’s advice a bit more. There was no way dinner could be a failure.

***

“Hongbin, I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t think this steak is ever going to come.”

Hongbin let out a long groan, letting his head flop back and squeezing his eyes shut. There was only so many times they could comment on the decor of the restaurant in the hour it had been since they had ordered. It was getting awkward, and Hongbin could hear his stomach protesting at smaller intervals each minute.

“Excuse me?” Sanghyuk called to the passing waiter. “Do you know if our steaks are almost done?” The waiter looked at them quizzically for a second before responding, “We haven’t had any orders for steak recently. But I can put in an order if you—“

“You know what, don’t worry about it,” Hongbin sighed. It was just their luck that their waiter had forgotten to put in their order. “We’ve got somewhere to be anyway. Thank you, though.”

The waiter looked at them sympathetically as they gathered their coats.

“I’m sorry that your date was ruined, boys!” he called after them as they exited the restaurant.

Hongbin was painfully aware that neither of them corrected him.

***

Hongbin flopped down on his bed with a heavy sigh. It was a shame, really, that his night with Sanghyuk had gone so terribly. He supposed it was probably his fault. He just wasn’t cut out for romance. Hongbin only hoped that deep down Sanghyuk would forgive him for disappointing him on this devilish holiday.

Sanghyuk slid in beside Hongbin, suggesting hopefully, “Wanna play Mario Kart?” Hongbin grinned. Whether or not Sanghyuk was upset and just hiding it, video games would always be a way to escape. They could just enjoy the game and forget about their stupid failed plans.

“I’ll order a pizza while you set it up,” Hongbin heard Sanghyuk call out as he slipped off the bed and made his way to the TV to turn on the Wii Console. Perhaps they could salvage the day after all. This was shaping up to be a pretty good night. _Who needs Valentine’s Day?_ Hongbin thought smugly, inserting the disc into the console. Hongbin would continue to beat the system and rise above all the nonsense. He was being ridiculous to think that his opinion on the holiday could have changed.

Hongbin grabbed the wheel controllers as he settled back onto his bed, propping himself up on a bunch of pillows. Sanghyuk settled back in beside him and Hongbin handed him a controller. If Hongbin kept his hand as far away from Sanghyuk’s as possible to make sure they didn’t brush again, it definitely wasn’t intentional.

“Toad? Really?” Hongbin scoffed. “He’s literally the furthest character from you. You’re _huge_.”

“Alright, Mr. Yoshi, get back to me when you’re a literal green lizard,” Sanghyuk fired back and Hongbin laughed.

“Yoshi is a dinosaur, thank you very much,” Hongbin corrected in the most prim, snooty voice he could manage, earning him a light punch on the arm.

The content atmosphere was something that had been sorely missing all night. The room was filled with nothing but the familiar music of the game, the occasional cheer of a successful player (Hongbin) and the occasional swear of a less successful player (Sanghyuk).

After Hongbin’s fourth straight victory, the ceremonial music began to play. Winning was nothing new to him. He opened his mouth to make a teasing comment to Sanghyuk, but was stopped in his tracks when, without warning, Sanghyuk leaned his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.

Hongbin prayed that Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to hear how fast his heart was beating.

Face burning, Hongbin skipped through the awards ceremony, starting another game. The contact was nice and all, but Hongbin wasn’t sure how long his heart would hold out under these circumstances. He assumed Sanghyuk would get off him once the game started and allow his heart rate to return to a normal state.

He assumed incorrectly.

Hongbin attributed his sudden loss in the first race to the fact that his arm was restricted, not because Sanghyuk was incredibly distracting pressed against him. His second loss was because he was hungry, of course. His third loss must have been another fluke. His fourth loss, well…Hongbin didn’t think anyone with a heart rate as high as his was at the moment should be allowed to play Mario Kart.

Sanghyuk let out a celebratory “Whoop!” from his spot glued to Hongbin’s shoulder, and Hongbin made the mistake of looking down.

Sanghyuk looked so…well, damn adorable if Hongbin was being honest. And he could be honest in his head since he didn’t have to say it out loud. Sanghyuk’s perfect lips were curved up in a triumphant smile and it tugged at Hongbin’s heart more than he cared to admit even to himself. He couldn’t quite stop himself from leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Sanghyuk’s forehead. Hongbin felt his cheeks grow even hotter as he pulled away, immediately regretting his reckless action. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Sanghyuk’s reaction. He didn’t know why he did it, really; only that Sanghyuk had looked so cute and Hongbin really did want him to have a nice Valentine’s Day and it was _hard_ when your crush is right there leaning against your shoulder. A stronger man than Hongbin would have had trouble with self-control too.

“One more?”

Hongbin wasn’t sure he hadn’t just hallucinated those words at first. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sanghyuk staring up at him hopefully.

“One more game?”

“No!” Sanghyuk sighed, exasperated. “One more of what you just did."

“Why?” Hongbin couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Sanghyuk said matter-of-factly as if that properly explained why Hongbin should kiss his friend on the forehead not once, but twice. Hongbin narrowed his eyes, but Sanghyuk fluttered his eyelashes and Hongbin’s resolve melted away immediately.

Hongbin leaned down to press another kiss to Sanghyuk’s forehead, but at the last second, Sanghyuk surged forward, capturing Hongbin’s lips with his own. Hongbin let out a surprised sound, pulling away from Sanghyuk in his shock. Sanghyuk stopped Hongbin from getting too far away by placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him back to where he was, at the border of being way too close to Sanghyuk’s face.

“We tried so hard to be romantic today for Valentine’s Day,” Sanghyuk said, very much too close. “We tried to do all the corny, generic things that other people think Valentine’s Day is about. But that’s not what Valentine’s Day is about. We’re sitting here playing video games with each other and this is the happiest both of us have been all day.” Sanghyuk leaned back a bit before continuing, “If I’ve miscalculated, I’m really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me and forget about this. But if I’m right…” Sanghyuk smirked. “Kiss me.”

Hongbin’s head was spinning but the last two words rang loud and clear.

Hongbin cradled the back of Sanghyuk’s head with both of his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Hongbin wasn’t one for cheesy romantic cliches, but everything about the kiss just felt…right. It was as if they had been dancing around this for ages, and really, perhaps they had. The soft, almost chaste press of Sanghyuk’s lips to his was unimaginably perfect.

Before Hongbin could deepen the kiss, the doorbell rang. Hongbin let out a sigh against Sanghyuk’s lips, annoyed.

“Don’t be mad, hyung,” Sanghyuk chuckled, tapping Hongbin’s lips with a finger. “Pizza’s here!”

Hongbin let out a small whine as Sanghyuk’s warmth left his side. Sanghyuk turned back to the bed. A grin spread across his face as he flitted back and leaned down to press one more kiss to Hongbin’s lips before making his way to the door.

“These lips will still be here after I get back with the pizza,” Sanghyuk teased, blowing a kiss to Hongbin. With a wink, Sanghyuk left the room to get their dinner.

Hongbin leaned his head back against the pillows, not quite believing any of this. Sanghyuk wanted him. Even though the cheesiness of the situation made Hongbin want to cringe into himself, his mind was stuck on that fact. Sanghyuk actually _wanted_ him.

Maybe underneath it all, if they did it their way, Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF it's a little late for a valentine's day fic but anyway I hope you all enjoyed it <3


End file.
